


Les étoiles sont mortes

by Voirloup



Series: Journal de Bord [41]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cute, Discord : Les défis galactiques, Fluff, Friendship, Nakamaship, Nico Robin aka StrawHat's mom, Nico Robin is a mom, Other, Somewhere In The Timeline, Somewhere Post-Canon and Canon, casual life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: Juste un moment entre Luffy et Robin
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Nico Robin
Series: Journal de Bord [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828456
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	Les étoiles sont mortes

La littérature, l’Histoire, c’était son monde. 

Robin adorait apprendre. Certains pensaient que ça ne servaient pas forcément mais même si certaines de ses nombreuses lectures ne fonctionnaient pas pour aider dans une situation complexe, elle pouvait toujours essayer d’aider avec un mélange de celles-ci. 

Ce soir, il en était rien à vrai dire. Mais Luffy, qui avait visiblement bien trop d’enthousiasme à porter sa fille un peu partout quand elle l’autorisait, avait des questions sur le ciel et ce qu’on y voyait. 

Donc ils parlaient des étoiles, des nuages et des planètes sous les yeux bleus de sa fille qui jouait avec le chapeau de paille de son capitaine. Qui était trop ahuri par ce qu’il apprenait. 

« C’est pas vrai, les étoiles sont pas mortes ! Elles brillent, elles peuvent pas être mortes ! » fit-il une nouvelle fois, bien trop surpris.

« Si elles le sont » répondit-elle en riant légèrement, la candeur de Luffy étant bien trop mignonne. « C’est justement parce qu’elles sont mortes qu’on peut les voir briller à vrai dire. C’est la lumière qui explose à grande vitesse, bien trop grande pour qu’on puisse la perçoive et, vu que les étoiles sont très loin de nous, met un peu de temps pour venir vers nous. »

« Mais.. » le brun ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois sans rien dire avant de faire une mine renfrognée, faisant rire la nouvelle camarade d’équipage.

« Je comprends rien. » 

« C’est pas grave capitaine. » sourit-elle à la moue boudeuse du garçon, qui préférait maintenant jouer à faire des grimaces à Olivia. « Je suis là pour comprendre ce que tu comprends pas. »

« Et ça c’est top ! »


End file.
